


221B Baker Street

by AuthorRoyalty



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Can you believe it?, Crossover, Fluff without Plot, Gaius is So Done (Merlin), Gen, His Eyebrows Scare Everyone, Humor, I Wrote Something Without Ships, I love reading about Confused Sherlock, I've Got Some News, It's Still Super Fluffy Tho, Sassy Merlin (Merlin), Slice of Life, So here we are, Tags Are Fun, also, also also, even Sherlock, except when they're not, i can't write, okay kids, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: A glance into the life of Merlin and Sherlock as roommates in 221B Baker Street
Series: Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	221B Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by the lovely Courtney- Merlin and Sherlock crossover where Merlin is Sherlock's roomate (instead of John's. But don't worry John probably knows Sherlock in this anyway) and he doesn't even try to be subtle about his magic lol
> 
> Do I miss school and doing things?? Yes  
> Will I complain about it when I get back?? Absolutely

"Sherlock, dear, there's someone here to look at the flat. Do you mind showing him around?" Mrs. Hudson poked her head around the door, scanning the room for the reclusive detective. 

A vague grunt came from the sofa, and Mrs. Hudson decided that was good enough, she had a headache and couldn't deal with this right now. 

"Go right in, Sherlock doesn't bite. Well, not usually, anyway."

The man just laughed, stepping into the room. The detective glanced up, assessing the potential roommate. Blinking, he stared at him as if he was a particularly interesting mystery. 

"You're not normal."

The man shrugged. "Is anyone really normal?"

"If everyone were abnormal, everyone would be normal," Sherlock challenged. 

"Not true. They'd all still be abnormal, but it would be the norm."

Pleased, the detective smiled. "I'm Sherlock."

"Merlin."

With that, he turned back to setting a box of mints on fire. 

\---

"Magic!"

"Mmph?"

"That's what you have! Magic!"

"Sherlock it's 3am I will murder you."

"Yes, yes, sleep. But you have magic."

A pillow smothers Sherlock. With magic, of course. 

\---

Merlin decides to hold a party, and invites his friends. Sherlock invites John, and grudgingly, Molly and Lestrade. 

So it's at 1 in the morning we see a drunk Gwaine lounging on Percy and Lancelot's laps, Leon drunkenly puttering about cleaning up, Arthur spread eagle on the floor and Gwen and Morgana gossiping. Molly is watching a YouTube video with John, who is using Greg as a blanket. 

Merlin can't get drunk, and Sherlock refuses to, so they sit on the couch, staring at the disasters that they call their friends. 

Then Mrs. Hudson comes up, sees a naked Gwaine, and it's unanimously decided there is never to be a party at 221B Baker Street ever again. 

\---

Knocking noises. "Coming! Oh, hello John!"

"Hallo Merlin. I'm here to offer our resident sociopath a new client? One of my patients."

"Of course, come in."

Merlin glances up the stairs, then gestures at a box, which floats up the stairs to said detective. John merely looks amused. 

A crash, and a pained grunt. Sherlock comes tumbling down, pouting in annoyance. "Ah, hello John. A new client, I presume? A patient."

Leaving them to it, Merlin heads back into his bedroom.

\---

"Sherlock, you useless clotpole!"

"What seems to be the issue, Merlin?"

"You put EYEBALLS in the MILK JUG."

"That is correct."

Merlin throws the jug directly at his head. Sherlock blinks. 

"You're cleaning that up, I'm going for a walk." As Merlin walks out of the door, his coat floats over to him. Not even looking at it, he grabs it and shrugs it on. 

"You could've cleaned this up using your magic, you know."

SLAM.

\---

Gaius arrives on a Sunday, looks at the mess of an apartment, and begins cleaning. Merlin tries to help, and when he tries to use magic, he gets the Look.

He doesn't use magic. 

Sherlock appears, looking a little, as the kids say, 'salty'. He does NOT like having his things moved around. He turns to confront Gaius, takes one look at his eyebrows, and turns right back around.

\---

"MER-LIN!" A familiar voice rings out.

"What is it, you impatient prat?"

"My father requires your presence at the office.

....

TODAY, Merlin!"

"You want me to appear stark naked in front of Uther? No? Then WAIT." 

Sherlock can feel a headache coming on. 

\---

"This was caused by a griffin, of course." Merlin waves his hand, as if its the most obvious thing in the world. 

"A... Griffin?" Sherlock raises an eyebrow. 

"I thought you were supposed to be intelligent," Merlin grins.

Pursing his lips, Sherlock replies, "I am, and that is why I don't believe a griffin did this. They're not real!"

"And neither is magic, but here we are, sooo."

Sherlock wonders if this is how John feels around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, dudes and dudettes. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
